The Woman Who Sent Him Back
by ericaj318
Summary: The person who sent Pops back to help Sarah returns to help them in 2017 after everything goes wrong. A two shot.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer looked around at her world torn apart by war and she knew something had gone drastically wrong in her plan. She had a terrible feeling John Connor had been taken so she did the only thing she knew how to do, she went back.

She raced to the last time portal left in the city and looked to see where the last person had been sent to in order to know a year. She didn't know who was sent but she knew they went to 2017 so she punched in the data, stripped and sent herself back in time.

The room was filled with bright, blinding lights as she felt herself being taken back to a time she didn't know and unsure if she'd find the people who could ensure the future she was facing would never happen.

As the world around here cleared once more she saw concrete beneath her but instead of impacting that she slammed into the hood of a car. She sat up once she got her bearings and tried desperately to catch her breath as the driver of the car appeared before her eyes. As she saw the man before her, a man she knew well but with more wrinkles across his handsome face and graying hair, she smiled, "Guardian, it's good to see you again."

Pops looked at her, his hardware scanning her facial features calculating who she was, "Spencer. What are you doing here?" he asked, his tone even.

Spencer looked at him, "I would be happy to explain but can we do that in the car so no one stares at my naked body while we sit out here?"

Pops nodded as he moved to help her off of the hood of the which she quickly declined as she slid off and quickly moved into the passenger seat, "Do you have any female clothes?" she asked, beginning to feel cold.

Pops nodded as he passed her a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She quickly pulled them on before turning to look at him, "Do you remember everything about me?" she asked.

He looked at her briefly before glancing up to see another orb appear on the overpass above them. He hadn't made it to them in time but he knew where they'd be taken as he cranked the engine back up. "I remember everything," he finally acknowledged what she'd said. "Why have you abandoned the future to come back here and how did you know we would be in this year when the original plan has always been to go to 1997?" he asked, his tone showing a slight hint of curiosity.

"You've picked up a personality in all your time here," Spencer commented before she continued with her story, "As you know, you were my Guardian in the future until we learned that the other side sent one of theirs back to take care of Sarah long before she could impact the future. That was when I made the toughest decision of my life which was to send you back to take care of her. I stayed there in the future and waited to know that everything had worked out but it didn't. The future has gone horribly wrong. The machines figured out what I had done so I had to come back here to help you guys end it once and for all. This is our last chance," she explained, her face giving away the despair she felt as she recounted her failed mission. She had sacrificed her Guardian for nothing, well maybe not.

Pops looked at her, his face almost giving away an emotion, "We must find Sarah Connor and Kyle Reese quickly if we are to do what you say. We will find them at the hospital. Follow my lead when we get there," he informed her, his tone back to his normal, serious business as usual mode.

Spencer laughed lightly as she watched him, it was the first time she could remember smiling in years, "Yes sir but you do know that I can take care of myself now. I had to learn to be self sufficient after I sent you away. I am quite handy in a fight, even with a Terminator," she revealed.

The pair stayed silent as they drove to the hospital where Pops parked and walked into the gift shop, gesturing for her to wait. When he came back, he had a giant bear in his arms and he opened the truck so that he can hide a large rifle inside.

"Smart," she commented as she smiled at him and looked to the hospital to walk in.

As they marched through the doors, Pops looked over at Spencer, remembering more about her each moment they were together, and he said softly, "I missed you as well."

Spencer heard what he'd said but because she didn't know how long they'd be in each other's presence, she stayed quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

Pops lead Spencer to the security room where he quickly knocked out the guard and evaluated the cameras to find out where Sarah and Kyle were. He was surprised to see they were in the parking garage with John Connor.

"Oh no," Spencer said, her voice filled with worry, "They must have turned him when they got him. He is going to kill them. We have to move," she said, her tone rushed as she began racing out of the hospital, followed by Pops.

They walked out into the garage to see Sarah turn and look instantly revealed until Pops pulled his gun from his bear and shot John Connor multiple times, doing next to nothing.

"What's going on?" Sarah screamed as she took in the scene.

"He's a killer!" Kyle yelled turning his gun to point it at Pops which caused Spencer to jump in front of him, "He's not, Kyle. That isn't John," Spencer added.

"Spencer?" Kyle asked, as he realized who the woman was, "What are you doing here? How do I know you aren't 'not you'?"

"She is not a Terminator but John Connor has been changed," Pops replied, adding to the information Spencer presented.

"Who is she?" Sarah asked as John stood once again, his body unifying.

"That, Mom," John began, "Is Spencer. She was my right hand soldier after she sent her Guardian back," he said, gesturing toward Pops, "And once I had her trained, we found Kyle and he took her role at my side as my next apprentice."

"Why did you come back from the future?" Sarah asked, her face full of confusion as she took everything in.

Spencer gestured at John, "Skynet took him and i feared that the might have done something to him and as time passed and nothing improved, I knew the mission here hadn't been completed so I came back to help. By the way, thanks John," she said with a smirk, "If you hadn't jumped back, I never would have known where to go."

Before anyone else could reply, John lunged toward Pops and the two machines disappeared into the hospital in a battle.

"We have to go," Kyle shouted.

Sarah and Spencer shook their heads and at the same time said, "I can't leave him here."

Kyle sighed as the two women raced into the hospital behind the robots waging war in the hospital. Once the three caught up with them, they were in an MRI room and Sarah had an idea.

"Girl," she yelled, "Go in there and get Pops. I'll cover you. Kyle, once she has him almost to us, turn that thing on at full blast.!"

"My name is Spencer," she corrected Sarah as she raced forward and reached out a hand to Pops to grab a hold of. He grasped her hand ducked under the gunfire flying their way from Sarah before Kyle threw on the power and John Connor was thrown back into the machine, coming apart.

As they raced out of the hospital, Pops faltered, his knee giving out as he slowly crumbled toward the floor. "You two get a car," Spencer said to Kyle and Sarah, "I'll get him out there!"

Sarah looked doubtful but Kyle pulled her along as Spencer got down on the floor by Pops and reached out cradling his knee in her hand.

"Guardian, are you going to make it through this fight?" she asked, her eyes filled with sadness as she rubbed his joints back into place, "I can't lose you a second time in this life."

Pops couldn't answer her the way she wanted to be answered but he nodded simply and said, "I will not leave you again."

"Can you stand?" she asked as she released his knee. Pops nodded as he got up and they raced to the car together.

"What's our plan?" Kyle asked, as they drove out back onto the main roads.

"I know a place that only Pops knew about and he stocked up weapons there," Sarah began, "We can take a rest, gather supplies and then head to Cyberdyne."

Spencer shook her head, "No, we can't. Sarah, you told John about that place when he was a child and I know that because he told me the stories. He was my only link to Guardian after I let him go to protect you because John had the memories of the stories you told him about your time with Pops."

"We have to at least get some weapons to blow up Cyberdyne," Sarah protested.

"Based on John's rate of regrowth and your predictability," Spencer began giving Pops a quick glance, "we can stop for 10 minutes. Grab everything we can and then go straight to Cyberdyne."


End file.
